Hell
by One Sassy Cinderella
Summary: Edward can only remember to the time of his birth as a vampire. But he doesn't even realize he is one. As life goes on, Edward is confused, angry, and lonely. That is until he meets other like himself for the first time. A bit OOC. Regular Pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Twilight or any of the songs I may post here!

**Hey fellow Twilighters! Thank you for actually trying out this fanfiction! I hope it's up to par and good to read. Please support me by reviewing and/or subscribing to the story! **

**I'm not really that good at continuing stories, but I usually come back to it… as I am now. I found this fic in my story graveyard and reread it. I was surprised at how well-written it was and I want to continue it now. Well, READ AND REVIEW!! XD**

I quivered in my position. I wrapped my arms my legs so tightly I felt them nearly crush under the pressure. My teeth were practically chewing up my lip, the venom, growing in my mouth, burning my own marble skin. I could feel the beast inside me fighting to get out. I wanted to fight back. Or at least warn those people to run away. I groaned and whimpered for the thousandth time, fighting.

But it was futile. The scent was just too good. As I heard them walk nearer to the cave I resided in, hoping to catch some hunt for dinner I heard them think, their blood grew more prominent in my nose. It was too late. I was too caught in their scent to stop breathing, in fact, I felt myself take in more air then necessary.

I felt my defenses weaken to nothing. Slowly, I lost control of everything. It was as if I was just there, watching. I saw the innocent hunters.

Their surprise and shock. Dear God, thought one.

The fear and horror in their eyes as I saw myself attack one of them.

Their screams that reached my deaf ears. I saw one's family flash in his mind.

The blood oozing out of the wounds I was creating on their body.

And as I saw myself drink up all the blood, I felt myself come to my senses. The beast within me was becoming dormant once again until the next feeding.

As I began to get control of my body, I became more aware of my surroundings and situation. I could taste the recently spilt blood in my mouth. I was disgusted with myself that I actually liked it. From afar I could hear people running through the forest. Someone probably heard the screams of the victims.

Looking towards the victims, they didn't even look human. Most of them were broken beyond recognition. I flinched. I was the one who took their lives away in the one of the most worst ways imaginable.

Hearing them stumble closer and the loading of guns, I ran. It's not that I didn't want to be caught. I really wanted them to catch me and kill me in the slowest way possible. I deserved it all. But I knew they couldn't. I had tried it all myself. But here I was alive, or something like that.

My feet ran faster than any normal person could, faster than even an animal. I felt my non-beating heart rip into shreds. My existence was absolutely dangerous to society and all kind. I killed many to live. And their revenge can't even be possible when I can't die.

How was I even created? All I remember was burning and pain. Everywhere and everything hurt and I remember myself screaming. And after what seemed like eternity, it stopped and I find myself like this. I was probably sent from Hell. I thought.

I kept running and running. Trying to get away from it all. After a while, I decided to stop by a nearby town to see where I was. As I entered the outskirts of town, the blood of humans hit me. The felt the venom in my mouth and burn in my throat. No! I thought. Instantly I froze: not breathing, not moving, nothing. The burn lessoned a bit when the next whiff of air didn't come.

So I just stood there in the alleyway, listening to thoughts and voices.

"Oh my! Did you hear about what has happened in Chicago?" A female voice asked as she and her friend were walking by. 'Those poor things.' She thought as a afterthought.

"Yes indeed, Charlotte! I hear they were three men looking for a bit of hunt; mangled from head to toe."

"I heard that rumor too. The detectives and doctors say it was a wild animal, but father told me they assume it was actually a person. Can you believe it? Who would do such a thing?"

The other girl gasped loudly and replied, "Are you lying to me? Such a joke isn't a thing to say about something like this."

"I do not lie, Ann! Father was also a detective who was there. He was in Chicago with another case, but this one is just too big for him to let it pass. The evidence he saw was, 'Disgusting. They're bodies were distorted beyond belief. Only a wild beast or a horrid person with no conscience would do such a thing.'"

Another gasp was heard and their conversation was growing more muddled as they walked out my hearing range.

If my heart was ripped to shreds now, then it was disintegrating by the minute. I felt guilty, disgusted, anguish and angry at myself at the same time and I couldn't take it all. I stayed there for a few more hours as the afternoon turned into night. From the multiple conversations I overheard throughout the day, I found that I had been running for two days and made it from Chicago to Richmond, Virginia. No normal human could do that.

'So if I'm not human, what am I?' I thought.

When night turned to dusk, I, hesitantly, let in a breath. There weren't as much scents going around as much. I let in more air as I could smell everything again. It had grown increasingly uncomfortable as my sense of smell was cut off.

But as I grew more and more confident, I didn't think anything bad would happen. I grew less cautious. I stepped out of the alleyway and walked down the street. The plan was to find another cave near this place. I needed to freshen up if anyone were to ever see me.

That was until I smelt humans, a group of them. Far ahead, I saw men stumbling about outside a bar. They were drunk.

My common sense was telling me to run, to avoid fighting them.

But they're wild yells and shouts were testing my patience. Didn't they know others were resting? Their drunken antics were annoying and stupid. So I continued on, practically asking them to piss me off. And they did.

"Hey!" One man yelled. I ignored him the best I could. Until he chose to cut my path off. "I said 'Hey,' kid!" Now he was angry, and his friends were coming up to assist him too.

"Yeah kid! Can't ya hear?" The others nodded along with the friend.

"Excuse me." I said briefly, trying to keep the anger from coming out and failing. The leader of the group, the one who stopped me, somehow noticed it.

"Now don't ya go 'n' talkin' like that tuh us, sonny! We ain't gonna take such ins'lence!" His speech was dramatically impaired by this current state. I was slightly taken aback when he motioned to hit me along with his companions and it strangely pissed me off even more. Yet my reactions were much faster and so I dodged every hit. This seemed to anger them. But I wasn't taking any more of this nonsense.

I blanked out.

Next thing I know I see the same scene as before. They're bodies going in unusual directions and blood everywhere. What had I done? Flashes of what happened appeared in my mind. Screams. Blood. I hadn't killed because of hunger, but of rage.

Once again, I ran away. Hopefully to a place where I couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

**Yay!**

**I'm finished! Honestly, this is the longest fanfic I've written so far. And I promise I'll keep trying to continue this story.**

**So I hope you review. (Obvious hint right there)**

**Lovs, **

**One Sassy Cinderella**


End file.
